remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Teletraan II
Following the destruction of supercomputer Teletraan I, the Autobots constructed its successor, Teletraan II. Able to be accessed with equal ease from both Autobot City on Earth and the Autobots' headquarters on Cybertron, Teletraan II takes on roles such as coming up with solutions to problems the Autobots encounter, recording Autobot activities for later analysis, and keeping educational files on both the Autobots and Decepticons. It likely has Sky Spy technology. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon Teletraan II played back the battle between Metroplex and Trypticon several times over for Grimlock's amusement. When a request was made of Teletraan II to show the moment when Metroplex finished Trypticon "forever," the computer informed the Autobots that such was impossible, as that had never happened. Thus did the Autobots learn that Trypticon had not actually been destroyed, as they had previously believed to be the case. Thanks for waiting to tell them that after Trypticon had left. When the Autobots on Cybertron started glitching, they consulted Teletraan II to find out the cause. The computer informed them that the new power generator was sending strange force waves up to the planet surface, causing the malfunctions, and suggested that the generator should be repaired or else they'd have to abandon the planet. Metrowars When Twincast received a message from Optimus Prime coming from deep space, Scamper linked him up to Teletraan II in order to display the message onscreen. ''Transformers: Universe'' Teletraan II is the successor system to Teletraan I, installed in Ocean City and board on Autobot ship Miranda II. When Kicker Jones, needing to get some fresh air, surfaced the city, Teletraan II overheard an argument between Kicker and Misha about raising the city using a security camera and alerted the Transformers that the human is unauthorized. At the meeting, Teletraan II played a satellite transmission showing a motionless Tidal Wave, repeating his name and being carried away by a swarm of Terrorcon jaguars. The computer named high-tech androids the Terrorcons. When Megatron used Dark Energon to repair the Nemesis which brought Trypticon back to life, Teletraan II unable to read his identity, though Megatron or the others did not seem to recognize him. Teletraan II played a satellite transmission showing the planet Lithone was destroyed by the prototype Unicron. During the launch of the Miranda II Autobot-human spacecraft, Dr. Brian Jones had the computer moved on board. Teletraan II detected a plasma storm coming in. Teletraan II played back the battle between Metroplex and Trypticon several times over for Grimlock's amusement. When a request was made of Teletraan II to show the moment when Metroplex finished Trypticon "forever," the computer informed the Autobots that such was impossible, as that had never happened. Thus did the Autobots learn that Trypticon had not actually been destroyed, as they had previously believed to be the case. When the Autobots on Cybertron started glitching, they consulted Teletraan II to find out the cause. The computer informed them that the new power generator was sending strange force waves up to the planet surface, causing the malfunctions, and suggested that the generator should be repaired or else they'd have to abandon the planet. Upon arriving on Cascade, Kicker sensed energon on the planet and Ratchet consulted Teletraan II to find the energon point. The computer revealed that Cascade had four energon points. Notes *Teletraan II was largely devised to cover the departure of Casey Kasem from the show. *Efforts were made to get Frank Welker to provide the voice Teletraan II again, but he wanted to voice Teletraan Alpha. Garry Chalk voiced the computer instead. *The computer also helpfully informed viewers of many facts about characters and concepts in the series at the end of several episodes. *As with Teletraan I, the proper spelling of "Teletraan II" is somewhat unclear. Because the medium in which it was presented is not a written one, fans have long spelled it with an intuitive single "a". This is supported by Teletraan II's model sheet, but episode scripts spell it with two "a"s. This wiki resolves the question by maintaining consistency with "Teletraan I"; for more information on that, see Teletraan I. *The console Teletraan II on the bridge of the Miranda II is the same as Teletraan-1. Category:Computers Category:Cybertronian Technology